A Gift of Love
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: How it all Began. The story of how Iradari and Niros came closer after an act of kindness that turned into love.


It was quite common for Masters and their apprentices to stray outside and to absorb the sun's nurturing rays. But a young Niros didn't know this and found his master's sanctum empty. He searched for a good hour in the east wing of the academy before deciding to go search the west wing where the students of light trained. He thought that she may be visiting her husband since he was a Priest of the Temple of the Sun. As he entered the courtyard connecting the two academies, he came across his master sitting in the shade of a tree with white bark and magenta hued leaves. She looked very solemn, something not normal for his master. He stepped off the alabaster stone path and made his way over to her, taking notice of the red puffy cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

"Master Iradari, what is it?" he asked as he sat on the bench beside her; his sky blue Quel'Dorei eyes watching her face for an inkling of what was bothering her. You see, Niros had developed feelings for his master. She was kind and always willing to help her apprentices whenever they needed help during lessons. But by the time he had grown the courage to tell her how he felt, she was already married to her husband, Linarii Sunbreeze, a minor noble whose family was from a long line of priests. That was four years ago now.

Iradari looked to her apprentice with a sad expression before forcing a smile. She brought her hand to her face, using a lace handkerchief balled up in her hand to wipe away her tears.

"I apologize, Niros," she said with a sniffle "I lost track of time and didn't realize I missed your tutoring session…"

"It is alright Master," he said "I understand if you need some time in solitude," he added as he moved to rise to his feet, but Iradari stopped him.

"Your presence soothes me, please don't go…" she murmured as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Niros didn't know what to say to that, so he just looked at her,

"What is bothering you?" he asked after a while in the silence.

Iradari sighed and adjusted herself on the bench,

"My husband and I want another child, a daughter to be precise, but I've been unable to get pregnant…" she said with an uneven tone "I think after our twin sons were born, something happened, because I had a difficult birth…" Iradari dabbed away some more tears that started to spill from her eyes. She turned her gave towards Niros momentarily "I'm sorry, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be bothered with my issues…" she said.

"It is fine Master, you need to let these feelings out before you become burdened by them," he said in response. "You are the sweetest amongst my apprentices," she said as she placed some finger tips on his cheek as a friendly gesture, but Niros felt his heart drop due to his feelings for her, "But I wouldn't feel right dragging you into my problems…" she said with a heavy sigh following close behind.

Niros gave a sweet smile and twisted his body so he could dig in his satchel, pulling out an ornate tome with a peacebloom preserved in glass stuck to the cover. He opened to a random page within the tome and began flipping through its pages, only stopping when he found whatever he was looking for. Iradari watched as her apprentice studied the page within his tome, muttering some words under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Iradari asked when he closed the tome and stuffed it back into his satchel.

Niros rose to his feet and looked down at his master,

"I'm helping you," he said "may I have the key to the Alchemy lab?" he asked.

Iradari raised an eyebrow before smiling,

"You don't have to my apprentice," she said as she stood. She looked him in the eye and saw that there was no convincing him, with a sigh, she dug around in her robe's pocket and unearthed a silver key with a leaf carved into the end. She took hold of Niros's hand and placed the key within, forcing it closed,

"I see that there is no way of convincing you," she murmured "Go, do whatever you need to do to help me," she said as she let go of Niros's hand.

Niros gave a sweeping bow to his master and smiled,

"I shall be back in an hour, maybe two," he said as he began to make his way towards the Alchemy lab.

Iradari made no attempt to stop him. The Academy was going to close for the night in just thirty minutes. But if she couldn't convince him to not try and help her, surely there was no way she could convince him that he could try this tomorrow. With another sigh, Iradari turned towards the East Wing, making her way back to her Sanctum to gather her books and paperwork before heading home.

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half had passed, Iradari was just about to head home for the night when Niros came running into her Sanctum. He held three bottles of shimmering white liquid in his arms. Iradari raised a brow at her apprentice as he stepped towards her.<p>

"These are for you," he said as he held out a bottle for her.

Iradari took one bottle and held it up to the light, looking at it with wonder,

"What are they?" she asked. She had never seen such potion in all her years as an Arcanist. Niros smiled and moved to place the remaining two bottles on a bookstand beside him,

"They are fertility potions," he said "I thought that they would help you and your husband gets what you desire…" Niros added.

Iradari just wanted to cry. This was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done anything like this before. Niros just wanted her to be happy. He may have been too late in telling her how he felt, but it wasn't too late for her to give up on her happiness. She placed the bottle she held with the others and pulled Niros into an embrace, letting tears spill from her eyes,

"Thank you so much Niros," she said in a soft voice "this means so much to me…" she added. She stepped away and went to place a friendly kiss on his cheek, but Niros and moved his head to look at her and caused their lips to meet. There was a spark, for they stayed like that for a few moments before Niros came to his senses and stepped away, flabbergasted.

"I-I'm so sorry, Master…" he said as he gripped his head "I-I don't know what came over me… I-I-"Iradari placed a finger to his lips,

"It is okay Niros, I'm not angry…" she said in a reassuring tone.

"You should be," he said "You're married and have three children…" he added. He attempted to step away, but Iradari stepped closer. This time holding his face to look at him, Niros brought his hands up to try and take her hands off of him, but she held his head still.

"Niros, listen to me," she commanded "It is quite alright, you didn't mean to…" she added.

Niros starred at her, his hands frozen in mid-air as periwinkle met sky blue. It happened so quick, Niros lashed out and took hold of Iradari's face, crushing his lips against hers once more. Iradari tangled her fingers into his auburn hair as she too, became lost in the kiss. Niros pulled away suddenly and back Iradari towards the wall before pressing his lips against her once more. This time gasps and moans filled the air as they continued this taboo activity.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since that night and they haven't spoken of it since; though Iradari would often place sweet kisses on his cheek or temple before parting for the day. It was by the fourth week that he knew something was up with his master. During a session of levitation, He took notice of her looking sickly.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked as he noticed her swaying as if she were about to faint. He moved her towards an ottoman she had situated against the wall, between two bookshelves. Iradari nodded and gestured for an empty pot, similar to a chamber pot. Once it was in range of her grasp, she yanked it from his hands and expelled the contents of her stomach into the pot. Niros conjured a water skin and held it out for her once she was done retching. She placed a hand on his cheek in thanks before taking a sip from the water skin and swishing it around her mouth before spitting it into the pot.

"Just morning sickness…" Iradari commented.

Niros's eyebrows shot towards the sky once the words sank in. His potions had worked, Iradari had become pregnant with hopefully the daughter her and her husband wished for.

"I bet you and your husband are proud," Niros said triumphantly "I'm glad the potions worked for you,' he said with a smile. Iradari sighed and dug a handkerchief from her robe's pocket and wiped her face dry,

"I didn't take the potions…" Iradari said "Linarii made me swear to not rely on any other means of fertility and had I put them away…" she added "In fact, the child growing within me isn't my husband's at all…" Iradari said as she placed a hand on her abdomen. Niros's world shattered. He took several steps back, his mouth agape, and all color draining from his face. What had he done? He had impregnated his master who was a married woman.

"I-I'm…" Niros stuttered. He reached the wall and pressed against it "I'm sorry…" he said once he had obtained a clear thought. Iradari rushed over to him and took him into an embrace,

"No, Niros, I'm sorry," she said "I burdened you with my problems and you only felt compelled to help me which caused us to lay with each other, it is I who should apologize…" she whispered as she pulled back to look into his sky-blue eyes, before placing a kiss on his forehead, leaving her lips there for a breadth of a moment before stepping away with a sweet smile on her face. She left her Sanctum, and once out of sight, Niros sank down to the floor, holding his head in his hands. He was going to be a father, and he didn't even mean to. What will happen if her husband were to find out? He would surely be taken to the Silvermoon Prisons for sure, stripped of his titles and lands for the rest of his life, disgracing his family. He was doomed now. There was no escaping fate now.

* * *

><p>Several months later, when Iradari was further along, Niros had finally gotten over his fear. He was happier and not reluctant to feel Iradari's belly in hopes to feel a kick or two from his child. It was during one day that he was feeling Iradari's belly that he started speaking to it.<p>

"I can't wait to meet you," he said as he rubbed the belly. He was on his knees, eye level with Iradari's swollen belly "I'm sure you'll be as radiant as your mother," he added with a smile. He placed a sweet kiss on the bump before rising to his feet, as he was about to add anything else he paused as his ears perked up when he heard the knob of the door began to move. Niros quickly stepped away and opened his time to a random page and began pacing the Sanctum.

Linarii, Iradari's husband walked in with a smile and embraced Iradari once she came into reach. Niros felt his throat tighten in his presence, but kept his composure.

"What are you doing here?" Iradari asked "You're not supposed to be here until three…" she added.

"it is actually three-thirty Ira," Linarii replied "it is time for your check up over at the clinic, Iranil is insisting that he is the one to do your check-up since you are hopefully carrying his second niece," Linarii kissed her knuckles and stepped aside to let Iradari by. He turned his gaze towards Niros and extended his hand,

"You must be Ira's apprentice," he said as Niros took his hand "She told me so much about you," he added "Thank you for helping her through that rough patch five months ago…" Linarii added as he gave a firm shake.

"You are quite welcome sir," Niros said "I hated seeing her in such low spirits so I merely did what anyone should do, help out…" Niros explained.

Linarii smiled and turned to Iradari, "You go on and head to the clinic, I'll be right there," Linarii said before turning to look back at Niros. Iradari nodded and stepped through the door, closing it shut behind her. Once the soft clicking of her slippers disputed, Linarii released Niros's hand and stepped towards the window, is hands folded behind his back.

"Niros," Linarii said "I know the child my wife is carrying isn't mine…" Linarii said in a stern tone "As a priest, I learn how to sense life, and I sensed life growing within her when we laid together two weeks after you had given her those potions…" Linarii said without looking once over his shoulder "Now I know it takes several days for life to even begin within the womb, so I knew that she had laid with someone else, but I never knew who until today," Linarii turned t gaze over his shoulder to look at Niros. Niros swallowed hard, feeling his body starting to break out.

"I overheard you speaking to my wife," Linarii said in a cold tone "I heard you say in fondness, a kind of thing a new father carries with him, over meeting my wife's child. I found it strange that you acted that way since this is the first you even responded to my wife's pregnancies," Linarii took a deep breath and rubbed his temples "I can't believe it…" he said with a sigh.

Niros took a deep breath,

"If you are insinuating that I had slept with your wife, I'm quite certain that you are wrong…" Niros said calmly "I may be fond on your wife, but that is because she is a good teacher. And the reason I took interest in your wife's pregnancy this time, is because I was happy to know I helped the child gain life, thus granting the both of you happiness," Niros took in a deep breath and let it out in a hard sigh.

Linarii chuckled a little,

"She didn't tell you, did she?" Linarii asked.

"Tell me what?" Niros inquired

"That she didn't take the potions you had made for her because I asked her not to," Linarii brushed some loose hairs from his face and starred at Niros.

"I did not know that," Niros said in a low voice "But I swear to you, I did not sleep with your wife, I am not that type of man," Niros added. It was true, he wasn't that type of man; his tryst with Iradari was only because they were caught up in the moment. He didn't mean to get her pregnant.

"I'll also have you know that, after we had tried and failed numerous times, I had learned that I had gone sterile, I'm unable to bear children anymore," Linarii said after several moments of silence. Niros starred at him with an astonished look on his face,

"Then why didn't you tell her?" Niros asked.

"Because she wasn't ready for the truth, and perhaps may never be…" Linarii said with a said tone. He moved towards the ottoman that Iradari had in her Sanctum and sat down. Niros hesitated for a moment, but he stepped closer towards Linarii, stopping at arm's length.

"I-"Linarii stopped Niros from ever finishing whatever he was going to say, by reaching out and taking hold of Niros's arm, yanking him along until he was slammed against the wall; his fist tightly gripping the front of his robes.

"Don't you DARE apologize!" Linarii hissed "You had lain with my wife, you got her pregnant, and you dare try and apologize to me?!" Linarii brought a finger close to Niros's face, his Cerulean Quel'Dorei eyes were blazing with fury "you are lucky I am a merciful man Niros," Linarii said in a low tone "For it I were my father, you would be dragged towards the Silvermoon Prisons by the City guard and stripped of your legacy!" Linarii added before suddenly releasing Niros, letting the Mage apprentice crumble to the floor.

Niros coughed a little before looking up at Linarii with fear in his eyes,

"It was a mistake…" Niros said. Linarii was still being fueled by his fury. He turned and gave a sharp kick to Niros's torso and stomped on his hand, the sound of his bones cracking reaching his ears.

"You will stay away from my wife if it is the last thing I do!" Linarii growled before turning away with a swish of his robes towards the door, not expecting to see not only a shocked Iradari standing in the doorway, but his brother, Iranil.

"Ira…" Linarii said.

"I can't believe you Linarii Sunbreeze!" Iradari growled "threatening my apprentice with a lifetime of ruin just because of a mistake?!" Iradari scowled at her husband "The Linarii I married four years ago wasn't like this!" Iradari was even more furious than her husband. She turned to Iranil "Take Niros to your clinic and patch him up, I'll be there for my check up after I deal with my husband," Iradari said with a bit of acid in her voice.

Iranil didn't dare question his sister-in-law. He slipped in quickly and pulled Niros to his feet, carrying him out of the room and towards his clinic in the West Wing. Once Iradari knew they were out of hearing range, she turned back to her husband, kicking the door shut; she motioned for him to stay where he was and to stay quiet.

"I also can't believe you kept the truth from me about you going sterile!" Iradari hissed "If you would have told me, I wouldn't have kept pressing you to keep trying," she let out a scoff "I would have understood Linarii…" she said in a much softer tone.

Linarii looked towards the swollen abdomen of his wife and let out a heavy sigh,

"You are right Ira," he muttered "I apologize for not telling you and taking my anger out on your apprentice…" Linarii added as he moved towards Iradari to embrace her, But Iradari and used a blink spell to move to the other side of the room.

"It is best that you do not touch me Linarii…" Iradari said with a hint of acid in her tone "I think it would be best for us to be apart for several days until the smoke clears…" she added as she picked up a random book from one of the bookshelves within her sanctum. Linarii let out another heavy sigh and moved towards the door without a word, shutting the door rather forcefully behind him.

Iradari joined Iranil in his Clinic just as Niros was flexing his hand t

* * *

><p>hat Linarii had broken. She let out a heavy sigh and sat down beside her apprentice,<p>

"I'm sorry about Linarii," she said as she placed her hand on his leg. Iranil cleared his throat and handed Niros a bottle of herbal cream,

"Rub this on your hand and chest every night before bed and you'll be fully healed in no time…" Iranil explained. Niros nodded in thanks and tucked the cream into his robe's pocket before placing his hand over Iradari's,

"I better let you start your check up," Niros said as he attempted to slide off of the exam table. Iradari smiled and took hold of his hand.

"Nonsense," she said "this is your child, you deserve to hear it move in the womb and how it is doing…" she added. Niros smiled and slid off the table so Iradari could lay down for her exam. Though their hands never broke apart. Iranil's hands began to radiate in golden light as he called upon his powers of light to check up on Iradari's child. Niros could hear the muffled beating of his child's heart as Iranil concentrated on checking on the growth.

When he was finished, he stood, looking at both Iradari and Niros,

"How is the baby?" Iradari asked.

"I believe the correct term would be 'how are they'" Iranil said with a smile "you are carrying twin girls…" he added. Iradari sat up with an astonished expression on her face, tears of joy spilling down from her face before she practically leapt into Niros's arms. Even though Niros hadn't meant to get Iradari pregnant, he was glad to be a father. He had brought happiness to the woman he loved, and his daughters will be his gift to her.


End file.
